You Tell Me
by bballgirl22
Summary: So this is just a BTR version of some things that happened in school this week and most are quite funny. This will probably be a 3 or 4 shot so please R&R!
1. You Tell Me

**You Tell Me**

**A/N: So I know I said I would be totally focused on my Christmas fic until it was done, but this won't leave me alone. It's going to be a small four-shot with ficlets or one-shots based on two or three funny and one really hot thing that happened in school this week. So I hope you like it. BTW, the title is based on the first ficlet **

**Pairing: This is the only chapter with a pairing so I guess Jo and James cause I haven't done one and I've been wanting to.**

**P.S.: In this chapter, everyone is in ninth grade. And James is OOC because I don't think he is as smart as the guy this happened with.**

**Jo Taylor's POV**

I sighed quietly as my ninth grade Pre-Chemistry teacher ended today's lesson after assigning some problems dealing with binary acids and balancing equations. I usually wait until I got home to do her homework, but I really need to do well in this class after the 40% I got on that last quiz. I opened my notebook and started looking at the problems, which confused the heck out of me by just the way they looked. I looked back up at the notes that were still on the board before picking up my pencil, glancing at the clock to see that we had still seven minutes until the last bell, and started trying to solve the problem.

Five minutes later, this was the answer I came up with:

Na2S+O2- O2S+Na3

That didn't seem right at all, but hey, maybe it was. Wanting to make sure I was doing this right before I went home and did it completely and utterly wrong, I tapped James Diamond, the smart guy sitting in front of me, also working on the problems. James and I were usually matched evenly with grades and GPAs in all the other classes but he was doing much better than me in Pre-Chem, especially after that quiz.

He turned around and glanced at me with his chocolate brown eyes and smiled slightly. You see, we always have these little competitions on who can do better and have been like best buds since seventh grade.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly since the teacher said we could only talk very quietly.

"Is this what you got for the first one?" I replied with a hopeless half-smile, which he grinned at. He knew I had trouble in this class and usually didn't tease me when he did better than me in the class. He knew when to and when not to tease me and this was a definitely not situation because I cared as much as him about my grades. That was one of the reasons we did this to help each other strive to do better throughout high school. We planned on going to the same college and do it there as well since we would be taking the same classes. We planned on opening an orthopedic clinic together one day.

James looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes cast down at my notebook, and I couldn't help but notice how fudging HOT he looked. Sorry, I don't curse so I improvise words like fudging. But he really did look hot.

"You tell me," he said in a deep whisper which him sound so, so, so hot it wasn't even funny.

I pretended to study his notebook but couldn't really focus on the numbers and symbols because my brain was in a haze over the way he had just sounded. I nodded faintly just as the bell rang and managed to choke out a 'thanks.'

As we stood up to go home for the day, I realized I had a monster crush on James Diamond.


	2. Absent

Stephanie King giggled as she walked into her 7th period chorus class with two of her best friends, Camille Sanders and Rachel Baxter. They always showed up after the bell because they were visiting another teacher, but their chorus teacher was cool and didn't mind. Stephanie couldn't help but notice that the hot senior in their class, Kendall Knight, wasn't in class today. She figured he must be home sick.

After glancing at Camille and Rachel, she knew they were thinking the same thing. They sat down in their seats to wait for class warm-ups to start and began chatting with each other.

A few minutes later, the teacher called everyone over to their positions for warm-ups. After that was done, they opened to the song they were working on and he started playing the opening chords on his piano.

Halfway into the song, Mr. Chorus Teacher, as Stephanie and her friends called him, stopped playing abruptly and looked sharply at the tenor section, his gaze landing on the football playing senior, James Diamond, in the middle. Now, he had a great voice, don't get her wrong. Stephanie wondered what was wrong.

"James, you've been hitting wrong notes the whole song so far," Mr. Chorus Teacher said sharply. Then he noticed that the boy wasn't holding a black binder. "Where's you're music?"

"Well, um I usually share with Kendall and he's not here today-"

Mr. Chorus Teacher cut him off. "I asked where your music was."

"My music is absent…um…not here today?" James offered as more of a question. He braced himself for Mr. Chorus Teacher's yelling and squeezed his eyes. It was silent and he opened his eyes to find all his classmates laughing at him. Mr. Chorus Teacher was in hysterics.

"What's so funny? All I said was my music is absent today," James stated.

**A/N: So, that happened in my chorus class. And for all of you reading my Christmas fic, I'm sorry it's taking so long, but I'm exhausted right now. Please bear with me. Review please.**


	3. Potatoes

Stephanie walked into 7th period chorus class again with Camille and Rachel, the day after James' absent music episode. They had arrived after the bell again and gave Mr. Chorus Teacher, who will now be referred to as Mr. C, a quick smile, which he returned.

As the girls took their seats, they realized there was a stunning lack of seniors in class today. But, how was that possible? They had just seen half of their class in the cafeteria. Oh, well.

Mr. C called everyone up and warm-ups started.

_Zing zing zing zing zing zing zing zing hazaah hazaah hazaah hazaah hazaah._

As the last warm-up ended, Mr. C had an odd look on his face.

"Where are all of my seniors today?" he asked.

"Um, we just saw them in the cafeteria," Stephanie spoke up, referring to herself, Camille, and Rachel.

"Why are they in there?" Mr. C asked again.

"We don't know," Camille spoke up.

At that moment, the door burst open and ten seniors walked into the room, now fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry, Mr. C, they had the Thanksgiving dinner today in the cafeteria and they ran out of mashed potatoes so they had to call down to the elementary school and get some and we all just finished lunch." Kendall explained for all the seniors. "Mr. Maholic knew about it and everything and was okay with it," he added when he saw Mr. C's questionable look.

"Of course, Mr. Maholic make sit official," Mr. C laughed as the seniors breathed sighs of relief.

**A/N: Alright, I think that's the last one in this guys, but there are two I've been dying to write so be on the lookout for Backwards and 33. Please review, and 12 Days of BTR readers, please be assured it will get finished, but I juts don't think my chapters are good enough to publish yet. Please R&R.**


End file.
